Digital communications occur between sending and receiving devices over an intermediate communications medium, or “channel.” Each sending device typically transmits symbols at a fixed symbol rate, while each receiving device detects a (potentially corrupted) sequence of symbols and attempts to reconstruct the transmitted data. A “symbol” is a state or significant condition of the channel that persists for a fixed period of time, called a “symbol interval.” A symbol may be, for example, an electrical voltage or current level, an optical power level, a phase value, or a particular frequency or wavelength. A change from one channel state to another is called a symbol transition. Each symbol may represent (i.e., encode) one or more binary bits of the data. Alternatively, the data may be represented by symbol transitions, or by a sequence of two or more symbols.
Many digital communication links use only one bit per symbol; a binary ‘0’ is represented by one symbol (e.g., an electrical voltage or current signal within a first range), and binary ‘1’ by another symbol (e.g., an electrical voltage or current signal within a second range), but higher-order signal constellations are known and frequently used. In 4-level pulse amplitude modulation (“PAM4”), each symbol interval may carry any one of four symbols, denoted as −3, −1, +1, and +3. Two binary bits can thus be represented by each symbol.
Channel non-idealities produce dispersion which may cause each symbol to perturb its neighboring symbols, causing inter-symbol interference (“ISI”). ISI can make it difficult for the receiving device to determine which symbols were sent in each interval, particularly when such ISI is combined with additive noise.